Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ 38\% \times \dfrac{76}{100} \times 0.25 = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 38\% = \dfrac{38}{100} = 0.375 $ $ \dfrac{76}{100} = 0.76$ Now we have: $ 0.375 \times 0.76 \times 0.25 = {?} $ $ 0.375 \times 0.76 \times 0.25 = 0.07125 $